The Fifth Witch
by Myrna-chan
Summary: Pucherol [the red, unappreciated twin witch] stars in her own story where she tells about how she and the other Witches 5 came to be how they were.
1. Reflections On The Past

The Fifth Witch: Reflections on the Past  
By Myrna-chan  
  
I suppose you want to know about myself, Pucherol, and my 4 partners. I suppose you could say that we had all come from broken homes. The 5 of us felt that there was nothing left where we had come from. We gave ourselves to the darkness. The evil. The Death Busters. It surprised me to see how young we all were. Eudial is the oldest, being 25. Next oldest is Tellu, who's 20. Then me, 18, then Mimete, 17, and finally Viluy, 16.   
  
I looked up to Eudial a lot. She had trained us from the beginning. Mimete has a grudge against her because Eudial teased her about her obsession with idols. Mimete has been here almost as long as Eudial has, but Eudial gets all the recognition. I suppose letting evil take over us heightened her jealousy and hate. Mimete even said she would kill Eudial one of these days. I doubted she could, but you never know, the darkness can make you do some strange things.  
  
I suppose I should explain about our 'broken homes'. I don't know much about Eudial, but apparently she had gotten married really young and had a son soon afterwards. Her husband had an affair with some other woman. When Eudial filed for divorce, the court ruled in his favour for some stupid sexist reason, and her ex-husband and his new girlfriend got custody of the son. All she got was a broken-down white car. Eudial told me he only won because he had a lot of money. Did I mention her husband's favourite food was escargot? Eudial's hated snails ever since.   
  
Since then, whenever she uses it, she gets road rage. I suppose it brings back bad memories for her. When Eudial had the final humiliation of cashing in her welfare check, Kaolinite corrupted her. I don't know much about Kaolinite, other than the fact she recruited us all. I read Eudial's diary. [I do this all the time. Yes, I'm nosy.] It said, "I'm glad he got to have Lioni. [her son] I don't want to think of him growing up in this hell-hole."  
  
Mimete never had a happy life. Her mother was a single parent, so her mother often left 6-year-old Mimete home alone while she cavorted with her boyfriend of the week. She got her obsession about idols because she'd often look to the television and movies for companionship. She'd watch cooking shows to learn how to cook for herself, MTV Japan to learn how to sing and dance, and any tabloid news to stay on top of what was happening with her favourite idols. She even read romance novels and mangas, even though she could barely afford them. Because of this, Mimete was absolutely SURE that the idols on T.V. were her true friends.  
  
When Mimete was living like this for half her life [when she was around 12 years old] her mother finally came home to stay. It seems she had gotten a disease [AIDS.] because of her promiscuity, and was bedridden for the next 3 years. Mimete went back to having to fend for herself and her mother. She had to get many jobs to support her family. When her mother died 3 years later, Mimete had pretty much given up on life. When she was closing up the variety store she was working at, Kaolinite corrupted her. I read Mimete's diary, too. It said, "All my heart-crystal targets were my friends until they deserted me and left me alone. They'll pay for what they did."  
  
Tellu seemed to have a happy life. She was a top senior botany student [would you expect anything else?] and got a lot of praise for her work with plants. One day she created a plant somewhat like a Venus fly trap. It didn't need to be watered or fed, and it made any other plants it was placed with grow stronger and healthier. She decided to name it after herself, so she called it a Terurun. Her botany teacher was talking about getting a patent on her Teruruns, when suddenly, it started glowing. It attacked her teacher and stole his heart crystal. Not knowing what to do when a heart crystal leaves its body, Tellu's teacher died.   
  
Tellu got labeled as a murderer and everyone in her school tried to destroy her Teruruns. Tellu was a fugitive. She was hiding in an alleyway, clinging to her last Terurun, and crying her eyes out. It was then when Kaolinite corrupted her. That last Terurun became her largest and most dangerous plant, the Hyper-Terurun. Kaolinite explained to Tellu about heart crystals and how she could use her Teruruns to steal the heart crystals. Since then, Tellu had been making more and more Teruruns. She doesn't have a diary, but I once overheard her talking to her Hyper-Terurun. She whispered, "I wish I could go home and see my parents. But I can't. So you must be my parents, Hyper-Terurun." It makes me cringe to think that her Hyper-Terurun was the very thing that killed her.  
  
Viluy is even more talented with computers than Eudial. She's actually the only one who really did go to Mugen Gakuen. She was an expert with any kind of computer. But because of the school's sexist policies, she never got any recognition for it. She got called a computer geek, unladylike, etc. She was a loner. When she was sulking, Kaolinite partially corrupted her.  
  
Viluy hacked into the school's computer system. She destroyed all the report cards, awards, everything. Prof. Tomoe expelled Viluy and had to shut the school down for a year, just to clean up all the mess. To understand this, you'll have to know that Tomoe was only gradually being corrupted when this happened. He became completely evil after exposure to Pharaoh 90 when I joined the Witches 5. When Tomoe re-opened Mugen Gakuen, he turned it into a school for the gifted, that went from Kindergarten to University, all in one building. Kaolinite had completely corrupted Viluy by then, and since Prof. Tomoe was now one of us, he allowed Viluy to go back to school under her fake name, Bidou Yui.   
  
She seems the most normal of us, except for me, of course. She hadn't lost any of her marbles and got top marks in everything. I heard she even topped Juuban Junior High's Ami Mizuno. [Viluy and I would both like to wring her neck.] Viluy's my best friend. I was able to survive here, thanks to her.  
  
I suppose it's time for my story. I have an identical twin sister named Cyprine back home. When we were born, the doctor was convinced that we were fraternal because my hair was red and Cyprine's hair was blue. It's not true, though. I had a nice life. My sister and I both worked in the bank, and I had a boyfriend who I adored. I had nothing to feel alone about.  
  
But I was jealous of Cyprine. Cyprine, Cyprine, Cyprine. What about me? I know now that my jealousy was completely out of line, because Cyprine thought the world of me. When I was walking home from my shift at the bank, Kaolinite blocked my way. I think Kaolinite hones in on negative emotions. She partially corrupted me.   
  
I walked the rest of the way home. Cyprine could tell that there was something horribly wrong with me. When she wanted to give me a hug, I pushed her to the ground. I screamed at her. I can't remember exactly what I said, but I think I was expressing my jealousy. I still remember Cyprine's face. Full of fear and utter heartbreak. Her eyes were large, she was crying, but she didn't protest. She just lay on the ground in silence while I broke her heart more and more.   
  
When I could talk no more, I ran to the kitchen and got out a knife. I wasn't going to let Cyprine get all the attention any more. She screamed for me to stop and even called the police. My mind cleared a little bit, and I just let the knife drop from my hand. I ran out the door. And never went back.  
  
Kaolinite stopped me on the street once more and corrupted me completely. I remember how it felt. Kaolinite knocked me to the ground, put her hand on my head, and my body started to glow. My head felt so hot...especially my forehead. I felt some pain in the form of a star. I could hear a voice whispering "Darkness...surrender to the darkness...yes...I see your jealousy...your hate...feed me your jealousy...feed me your hate..." Then I blacked out.  
  
I awoke in the Witches 5 office to see my 4 predecessors staring at me. Eudial rolled her eyes. "Another one I'll have to train, I take it?" Viluy glared at Eudial. "Shut up, Eudial-sempai. We should welcome our new addition." She reached out a hand to pull me up, then she shook it in greeting. "Welcome to the Death Busters...Pucherol."  
  
Becoming the fifth and most powerful Witch wasn't easy. First Eudial had to go through the program in her computer to find out what kind of element I had. She found out I had the energy element. She gave me a staff and my attack name, "Ribbon Buster." When I tried it out for the first time, I accidentally destroyed one of Mimete's mangas. I guess that's why she doesn't like me too much.   
  
Even though Viluy was my best friend, as I spent more and more time near the Tau Seikei, [the orb that Pharaoh 90 is kept in] the more I began to hate her and everyone else. That's why I was so ashamed of everyone when my turn came around. But I cried when Viluy died. I wasn't sure why, either.  
  
I was upset that even though I seemed to be the most corrupted, I was the only one who lived so I could go back to my old life. It's not fair. But the other day I saw a red-haired woman cradling a 4 year old son and a new red car to match her hair. Deja vu. I watched on T.V. where a familiar orange-haired lady was shown dating a well-known celebrity. I read in the newspaper that a woman named Teruno Ruru had invented a miracle plant. A girl named Bidou Yui just earned millions of dollars for inventing a web site which allowed you to bid on anime merchandise at outrageous prices. I guess they got a second chance after all.  
  
THE END 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Fifth Witch   
By Myrna-chan   
  
Notes: This is an alternate universe fic where instead of Cyprine, Pucherol is the head twin witch..and Cyprine doesn't exist. This is rated PG and is based on the anime, though there are some manga themes in it, such as "Ribbon Buster". Thank you!   
  
  
The Fifth Witch-The Impersonation   
Part 1 of 2   
  
  
Pucherol walked through the hallway. The basement was so quiet, that the sounds of her shoes stepping against the marble floor echoed like shots out of a rifle. The noise disturbed her so much, she stuck her fingers in her ears and walked slowly. Soon Pucherol's arms grew tired and she took her fingers out of her ears and rubbed her arms.   
  
"Hmph...hard to believe a high school could be so quiet," she muttered. She opened the door to the Witches 1 room and closed it carefully. She glanced at Eudial's computer. "If I knew the stupid password, I could find out her heart crystal-stealing secrets. Then again, I don't want to try and figure out a Mac..and I would be a failure, just like she was." She laughed and played with her braid. She then looked at Mimete's television, manga, and idol magazines. "She was an even bigger failure than Eudial-sempai. Idols are the LEAST pure hearted, if they have hearts at all."   
  
She picked up a glass and wandered over to the sink. She filled it with water, and dumped it over one of Tellu's test plants. She cackled as the plant withered away instantly. "Just like its owner...takes fright at the smallest things. I wonder if a larger plant would swallow you up, too." She threw the glass on the ground and snickered as it smashed into tiny pieces. "THIS is what the Witches 5 was like! A bunch of broken dreams and promises!" She screamed with rage and pushed Viluy's microscope on the floor and knocked Tellu's plants over. She lit a match and burned Mimete's belongings and picked up a chair and smashed Eudial's computer.   
  
"Now that I am the head witch, I will not commit failures the way you girls have." She lifted up her staff and it started to glow. "YOU WERE A DISGRACE!" She screamed and the room was filled with a bright red light. When it cleared, all that was left was Eudial's extracting gun. "Damn. Must have missed that." Pucherol picked up the gun and walked out of the room and closed the door. The door fell apart and a cloud of smoke arose from its fall.   
  
Carrying Eudial's gun was not easy. It was heavy with daimon juice never used. Pucherol struggled as she headed upstairs to meet Professor Tomoe. Impressing him would be no easy job, she thought, since those girls were all very confident in their plans, and all failed. I've got to be confident enough so he'll trust me, she thought. When she opened the door, Tomoe was standing there, waiting.   
  
"You're late, Pucherol-kun," he said flatly. When he saw the gun, he understood why. "You've been going through your collegue's belongings, Pucherol-kun?"   
  
"Why not?" She said with a slight waver in her voice. "They're all dead, so they can't stop me. Besides, this gun may come in handy."   
  
Tomoe raised his eyebrows. "You're going to use her gun to find the heart crystals? I find that somewhat foolish since we may need several at a time, and you certainly have the power to take them all."   
  
Pucherol snorted. "Screw the power trip. Power is not what matters, it's brains. Eudial-sempai accomplished the most for us and she still died because she went on a power trip."   
  
Tomoe coughed. "Eudial-kun was in a car accident, Pucherol-kun. Her powers had nothing to do with it."   
  
Pucherol sneered. "You mean nobody ever told you? Eudial-sempai's death was no accident. Mimete sabotaged her car. We were all getting a bit tired of her, so we thought we'd kill her off. Same way with Mimete...Tellu killed her."   
  
Tomoe's eyes widened. "I had no idea, Pucherol-kun!" He straightened out his glasses, then started giggling. "How did they die, Pucherol-kun?"   
  
"Did you know that Eudial-sempai was afraid of snails?" She grinned. Tomoe's blank expression confirmed that answer. "Mimete called her the Snail-Lady. She broke inside her car, filled it with tons of snails, and pulled out the breaks."   
  
"My plan is simple. I'm going to get the heart crystals from the Sailorsenshi. If they don't have what Mistress 9 needs, I have no idea who does." She smirked and held up the gun. "I'll disguise myself as Eudial and bring this along. They'll be confused because Eudial supposedly died, and when they are off guard, I'll kill them."   
  
Tomoe grinned. "What a good plan, Pucherol! Getting the heart crystals and eliminating the Sailorsenshi at the same time...so even if they aren't the right crystals, there is nothing to stop us now!" He threw his arms up and laughed insanely. He then calmed down and put his hands on Pucherol's shoulders. "I'm putting my trust in you, Pucherol. Do not fail me."   
  
Pucherol smiled, then saw Kaolinite silently raging behind Tomoe. She smirked, knowing that Kaolinite was not-so-secretly in love with Tomoe and raged with jealousy whenever the Witches flirted with him. She thought to herself, I might as well follow the tradition. "Can you do me a favour, Tomoe-sama? Could you create the typical daimon which would attract the senshi and set it loose somewhere in Juuban?"   
  
The next day, Pucherol combed out her long red hair and separated it into three long ponytails. She cackled and said slyly, "The illusion is almost there even though I haven't dressed up yet!" She walked over to the lockers and kicked open Eudial's. The picture of her with the snail doodles was still hanging. "Funny," she said. "I thought she would have removed it by then." She pulled on the red halter top, loose red pants, and black pleated skirt. She put on the red shoes and finished off by pulling on the labcoat. On the pocket, there was a sewed-on black star, and a snail inside of it. Pucherol laughed and opened Eudial's car.   
  
She sweatdropped and realized she didn't know how to drive but then smirked and remembered how horrible Eudial was as a driver. It's just going to add to the illusion, she thought. Tomoe had assured her the daimon was set loose in Juuban, wreaking havoc. The Sailor Senshi were sure to show up and fight the daimon. They were so predictable.   
  
Pucherol drove clumsily out of the runway and ended up in a fountain. She swore to herself and stepped out of the car with the gun. "Stupid car. Now I'm getting my feet wet." She jumped out of the fountain and shook her feet to get some of the water off of them. Pucherol walked towards Juuban where she heard screaming.   
  
The daimon was staring at Sailormoon doing her speech. This is my chance! Pucherol thought. She made her staff pulsate with energy, and pointed it at Sailormoon. "Tsukini kawa--" Sailormoon's eyes went blank as the energy blast shot at her. Sailormoon collapsed. Sailormars and Sailorvenus ran to Sailormoon and shook her until she got up.   
  
Sailorjupiter and Sailormercury searched around for the villain. Seizing the chance of overcoming the distracted Senshi, the Daimon released a red ribbon and tied Jupiter and Mercury up.   
  
"Good work, Daimon!" Pucherol raised the gun, pulled the trigger, and pointed it at Jupiter. Jupiter's heart crystal shot out and Pucherol grabbed it. She then pointed it at Mercury but the gun was knocked out of her hands by Venus' Love Chain.   
  
Pucherol growled and raised her staff. "Ribbon BUSTER!!" The staff glowed a blinding red light and a light discus hit Venus in the stomach, sending her flying. Pucherol ran to pick up the gun, then turned around to face her three remaining opponents. Mars' face turned white as she stared at Pucherol.   
  
"Eu..Eudial? THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" Pucherol grinned and pulled one of the ponytails back.   
  
"It's true, dearie. Say hello once again to Eudial..and say goodbye!" Pucherol raised the gun, pointed it at Mars, and pulled the trigger..   
  
End of Part 1   
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

The Fifth Witch  
Part 2-Conclusion  
By Myrna-chan  
  
Pucherol pulled the trigger, intending to extract Sailor Mars' heart crystal when . . .   
  
"World Shaking!" A golden light planet hit its target dead on. Pucherol screamed in pain and  
dropped the gun. It cracked, letting a small bit of the purple juice seep out. Pucherol dove down to grab  
the gun when she was interrupted by Pluto whispering her attack, "Dead Scream."   
  
The magenta planet hit the gun, and it exploded into tiny shards of glass. The pieces of glass hit  
the sunlight, one by one, and Pucherol hid her eyes, then squinted at the puddle of daimon juice,  
knowing what had happened to her weapon, but not quite believing it.  
  
The remaining inners did not notice what was happening, as they were preoccupied with the  
daimon and they tried in vain to revive Sailor Jupiter, who was hunched over, lifeless, while a horrified  
Mercury, who was still tied up, looked at her friend in silence. With a quick "Deep Submerge!" the teal  
planet destroyed the daimon, freeing Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury. Sailor Venus awkwardly caught  
Jupiter, but groaned as she strained to hold the tall, and therefore heavy girl.   
  
Sailor Moon cried hysterically, screaming, "Mako-chan! MAKO-CHAN! COME ON! WAKE  
UP!" Sailor Mars put a hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder, but the blonde girl jerked it away. She bent  
over crying, blaming herself for the loss of her friend. Sailor Moon rubbed Sailor Jupiter's pale cheeks  
with her thumbs, but nothing came of it. Sailor Moon made one final cry in agony and clung to Sailor  
Jupiter, refusing to believe she was dead. She continued to sob softly, as Venus, Mars, and Mercury  
looked at Pucherol with utter hate. They walked toward the witch slowly.  
  
The three Outers jumped down from their spot, a ledge on a building, and walked toward  
Pucherol, as well. Pucherol, suddenly realizing the danger, took out her staff and pointed it at the three  
Outers.   
  
"Ribbon Buster!" The red ball of light sped at fantastic speed toward the girls. Sailor Uranus  
quickly jumped out of the way, but Pluto and Neptune were not so lucky. They doubled over in pain, but  
struggled to stand quickly, as Uranus ran back to them and helped them up. Neptune suddenly  
remembered the battle in the church, the agony that Eudial had put her through. Then she remembered  
the difference between that Eudial and this one.   
  
Pucherol pivoted to the left and attacked the inners. "Bubble Spray Freezing!" Sailor Mercury's  
ice bubbles froze the red energy ball in midair, and it fell to the ground, and quickly disappeared.   
Pucherol cursed at the blue haired girl. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus lifted up their arms in preparation  
for their attacks. Pucherol realized that if she attacked again, Sailor Mercury would stop it. She pivoted  
again and saw the three Outers preparing their next attacks. Her face went pale when she realized that  
she was outnumbered.  
  
"You're not Eudial," Neptune said cooly.  
  
"You're just a poor imitation. The real Eudial was too smart to let herself get into a situation like  
this. You don't even have an escape planned, do you?" Uranus sneered at Pucherol.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pucherol blinked, realized the sandy haired woman's statement was true, and sank to her  
knees. She began sobbing. The six girls were so surprised they didn't finish their attacks. They looked  
at each other confusedly. "You're right! You're right! I am a failure! Just like all the other witches  
before me! I just want to DIE!" She doubled over, sobbing. She stood up again, and smashed her staff.   
Sailor Jupiter's heart crystal floated above the crushed red crystal. Pucherol picked up the crystal, and  
threw it to Sailor Mars. "Give it to your friend! I don't care anymore." Sailor Mars quickly ran toward  
Sailor Jupiter and returned the heart crystal to her. Sailor Moon stopped sobbing, and gasped as  
Jupiter's colouring returned to her. The emerald-eyed girl woke up, and looked around.  
  
"What happened to Eudial? Dammit, I'm gonna KILL HER!" Jupiter got up when she was  
stopped by Sailor Moon. "Don't fight . . . you just woke up from dying!" Jupiter blinked at Sailor Moon's  
statement. It took her several seconds to figure out just what she meant. She turned to Pucherol and  
scowled at her.  
  
Pucherol's eyes were blank and expressionless. "Good, now all of you can kill me. My name is  
Pucherol, and I am the final witch. I'm not Eudial. I'm not even myself, anymore. I deserve to die."  
  
"No," cried Sailor Moon. "We won't kill you. You've just been lonely and in pain, haven't you?"   
Pucherol looked at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Yes. But you don't know what real loneliness or real pain is, do you? DO YOU?!" Pucherol  
began sobbing.  
  
The three outers suddenly attacked Pucherol. Sailor Moon suddenly stood in front of Pucherol,  
and took the attacks with full force. She sank to her knees. She stared at the three women. "First you  
try to kill Hotaru-chan . . . are you going to kill another good person, too?"  
  
Pucherol's eyes widened. "Why the hell did you do that?! I'm not worth it! I'm not good,  
dammit!"  
  
Sailor Uranus looked into Sailor Moon's eyes. "How can you be so blind? This woman is trying  
to destroy the world! Would you rather let billions of people die rather than just one?!"  
  
Sailor Pluto looked at Sailor Moon, too. "I must agree with Uranus. This woman wants to die,  
and this is how things are meant to be."  
  
Sailor Neptune then spoke. "I know that you want to protect this woman, but if she stays alive,  
there's no telling what she is going to do. She can't be trusted. It's better this way."  
  
"NO!" Sailor Moon got up and spread her arms to protect Pucherol. "I won't let you. Every being  
on this Earth deserves to live, INCLUDING HER!"  
  
Pucherol stepped backwards away from the blonde. The sunlight hit Pucherol's eyes for a  
moment, and when she looked at Sailor Moon she saw a pure white figure, with butterfly wings. She  
blinked and the figure was gone. "You're . . . you're . . . the messiah."  
  
The Outers looked at Pucherol with disbelief. "Don't tell me you think she is the messiah, too."  
  
"She is. She is the messiah." Pucherol got down on her knees and bowed her head to Sailor  
Moon. The blonde was confused.  
  
"What do you mean, messiah? What's a messiah? Someone tell me!"  
  
"Someone who is not you," Sailor Uranus said coldly. She raised her arm. "World . . . "  
  
"NO!" Sailor Moon protected Pucherol again.  
  
The inners stepped in front of Sailor Moon. "Don't kill her. She's got a good heart. I can tell."  
Sailor Venus looked at Uranus with pleading eyes. "Yes," Sailor Mercury said. "She's not evil." "Give  
her another chance," Sailor Mars said softly. The sandy haired woman lowered her arms, and looked at  
her two partners. They nodded, and the three girls walked away, their figures quickly disappearing into  
the alleyway. The inners turned around and looked at Pucherol sympathetically.  
  
Sailor Moon spoke gently to Pucherol. "Do you want to start anew? We can do that for you. I  
can tell you're not happy with your life. You're still young. There's still time."  
  
Pucherol stared with watery eyes at Sailor Moon. "Messiah . . . I would like that more than  
anything else."  
  
The inners looked at each other, and nodded. Sailor Moon's brooch opened, revealing the  
ginzuishou. "Moon Cosmic Power!" The warm light from the Silver Crystal wrapped around Pucherol.   
At first, she screamed, because she had not felt good power for a long time. Just then, memories of her  
past flooded her mind. A girl with blue hair who looked just like her. A loving family. A boyfriend. How  
could she have left all of this behind so long ago?  
  
***  
  
The five girls were laughing and joking around in the Crown Fruit Parlour when Usagi looked out the  
window. "What's the matter, Usagi?" Rei asked. "That girl with the red hair . . . she looks familiar."   
Walking next to the parlour was a red-haired girl with one odango and a braid on the right side of her  
head. She had her arm around a blonde gentleman's arm. Her face was lit up with joy. The five girls  
smiled at each other knowingly. "I think she's done well for herself," Usagi commented. The girls felt  
proud of themselves, knowing that they had changed one girl's life for the better.  
  
***  
  
Pucherol walked arm-in-arm with her boyfriend, Keiichi. They walked by a bank when Pucherol saw  
someone familiar. "Um..hold on, honey, I just want to get some money." Keiichi nodded and Pucherol  
disappeared into the bank. Working as a teller was the blue haired girl from her memories. Completely  
disregarding the long line, she ran up to the woman. "Cyprine. . . ? Is that you?" The blue haired  
woman looked up to see her long lost twin. "P-Pucherol! Oh my God!" She ran outside of the booth and  
embraced her sister. "It's been so long! Where have you been, Pucherol? Why did you leave me?"   
"Never mind that. . .it's just so good to see you again!" Cyprine started to cry as she hugged her sister  
again. Pucherol smiled. Thank you, Sailor Moon. No; Thank you, Messiah.  
  
THE END 


End file.
